


A Small Moment In Which You Feel A Bit Better Than Before

by ShadowWolfSky01



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Guitars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfSky01/pseuds/ShadowWolfSky01
Summary: Elwurd reflects while also enjoying just being with Skylla.





	A Small Moment In Which You Feel A Bit Better Than Before

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just really love Skywurd.

There's something so nice about being around someone who expects you to only be yourself. Thats the train of thought that's running through Elwurd's head as she leans against Skylla's shoulder. Sometimes being at parties and being cool can get exhausting. That's why Elwurd loves moments like these.

Just listening to her matesprit tune her guitar. Twang. Pause. Crank. Twang. Pause. Crank. Over and over and over again. A repeating pattern. Someone once told her that a pattern can be a melody init of itself. Cryptic but it made some sense in moments like this. A song before a song. Understandable, but only sometimes. A very strange concept.

The beat of the moment changes when she hears a strum. And then a small laugh. Then a voice. “'ere we go! All tuned up!” Skylla's voice. Such a beautiful voice. The cerulean glances up at the bronze and is met with a big grin. A happy, bright, grin. She can't help but blush and smile back. Oh how lucky she is to have someone such as this.


End file.
